She's got a new disguise
by method's girl 82
Summary: Steven Richards fic.......my first fic in quite a while..........PLEASE READ ME!! :)
1. I wonder when you move, do you look to s...

Steven watched her as she walked into the catering room. He had heard that Vince himself hired her, but he wasn't sure if she was on Smackdown or Raw. Sure enough she was on Raw. Just his luck. He watched as she talked to Bubba and D-Von. She laughed and hugged them just like old times. Rob came up from behind her and threw his arms around her. He noticed that she had changed her hair color; it was now a dark blonde. She looked skinnier and prettier than he remembered.   
  
" Who's that? She looks like a bitch." Victoria hissed as she noticed Steven staring at the girl.  
  
" Glory, she used to work in ECW. She was a writer." He said, turning his gaze away from her to Victoria.   
  
" Glory? What kind of name is that supposed to be?" Victoria sneered. Steven could tell that she didn't like Glory already.   
  
" I don't know. She said her parents were kind of strange." He said. He looked down at his salad and didn't feel hungry anymore.  
  
" Oh. What's the matter Steven? Are you feeling alright?" Victoria asked.  
  
" No, I think I'm going to go lay down for a little bit." He said.  
  
" Oh. Okay. Do you want me to come too?" she asked.   
  
" No, that's alright." He said. Victoria leaned over and kissed him and he glanced over at Glory, who was looking right at them. She looked away as she saw Steven looking at her and she walked out the door she had come in no more that five minuets ago. He got up, left his plate there and walked out the same door Glory just left.  
  
" Do you think Steven is going to find Glory?" Rob asked D-Von quietly.   
  
" I donno. Glory would be a massive improvement than that psycho bitch he's got now." D-Von said. The two men chuckled and sat down at a nearby table.   
  
  
  
Steven walked down the hallway, just wanting to go be alone for a little bit when he saw Glory sitting on a lighting crate, listening to her walkman with her eyes closed. He stood in front of her and just watched her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.   
  
" The haircut looks good." She said. He smiled, remembering how nervous he was when he got it done.   
  
" Thanks. It's good to see you back."   
  
" It's good to be back. Granted, it's not ECDub, but hell, we can't live in the past. We knew it wasn't going to last forever." She said, taking her headphones off. " Who's that woman I saw you with?"   
  
" Victoria, she's kind of my girlfriend I guess."   
  
" You guess?"   
  
" She follows me, I don't really pay any attention to her most of the time."   
  
" She looks like a real bitch."   
  
" Funny, she said the same thing about you." He said. Glory just laughed.   
  
" I take it she knows about our history then."   
  
" No, in fact she doesn't." he said, sitting down beside her.  
  
" Oh." She said, she looked down at her watch and hopped up. " I've got to go. I've got a meeting. I'll talk to you later I guess."   
  
" Yeah, later." Steven said. She gathered her things and walked down the hall towards Bishoff's office. " I'll definitely see you later."  
  
  
  
  
Author's note...please, please please review...the more reviews I get, the more encouraged I'll be to put more on this story. It's my first fic in quite a while..so I hope people actually read it. :) ttfn Heather 


	2. What will it cost to buy you back, to bu...

She had my heart the first time I saw her. She was only 23 at the time, and fresh out of college. All of us wrestlers wondered what Paul was doing putting a 'baby' on the writing team, but we soon found out that Paul knew what he was doing. She was absolutely brilliant. Taking any time out to work with the other guys and myself instead of just letting Paul handle all the wrestlers. She really wanted to get involved and loved the business just as much as we did, and it showed. Most of the guys protected her, and regarded like she was a younger sister, I never saw her that way.  
  
I overheard her and Dawn Marie talking one day before a pay per view. Glory was telling Dawn about how she didn't know if she could just approach this guy, who at the time was nameless, and tell him how she felt. Glory said that she was afraid he'd reject her. I thought nobody would be stupid enough to reject such a beautiful smart woman, but then I heard what Dawn told her.  
  
" Stevie likes you too, don't worry about it. It's obvious."   
  
I remember walking away with my heart beating a million miles a minuet. A week or two after that we went out on our first date. We had so much in common that it was like we had known each other all our lives.  
  
We had been dating for a little over a year when she found out that she was pregnant. We were both ecstatic with the news. I proposed, and we had even begun to start planning the wedding. She was about 5 months along when the car accident happened. A drunk ran a stoplight and crashed into the driver's side of her car. To this day I still remember the look on Raven's face when he had to come and tell me. Glory lost the baby, and almost died that night.  
  
She left ECW a few months later. She told me that every time she looked in my eyes all she could see was how disappointed I was that she lost our little boy. She thought the whole accident was her fault, no matter how many times I, or anyone else told her that it wasn't. The wedding and engagement was called off, and she left.  
  
That was almost 5 years ago. Now she's back, and I realize how much I still care for her. I still love her, hell, I never stopped loving her. I can't help but wonder how things would be if the accident never happened. What our baby would be like, how she'd be as a mom, how I'd be as a dad.   
  
I look over at Victoria sleeping beside me. I sit up and I look around the hotel room. I throw some clothes on and gather all my stuff together. I put my room key down on the nightstand beside Victoria and walked out the door. I knew she wouldn't understand, so I left then. She would find me I'm sure, but right now I just wanted to find Glory.   
  
  
(Author's note: Thanks to DreamLover684 and Bianca for the reviews. I really appreciate them and keep 'em coming. I may not have time to write too much for a while, but I'll try I promise. TTFN, Heather.) 


	3. She wants to be the same, she wants a ne...

I walked into the arena that morning, not knowing what to expect. It was only my third day with the WWE, and yesterday I had seen my ex-fiancee for the first time in 5 years. I knew that I'd see him eventually, but I had no idea how many feelings it was going to bring back, and so quickly. I walked down the hall, hoping to get to the office before anyone stopped me, but my prayers were unanswered.  
  
" Glory!" I heard Rob yell from behind me. I stopped and thought about hitting him with my backpack and running away, but decided against it.   
  
" Hey Rob." I said. He jogged up to me and smiled.  
  
" What's up?" he asked.  
  
" Not too much." I said nodding.   
  
" Same here." he said, just kind of standing there.   
  
" Was there a reason you stopped me?" I asked him. He looked down and fidgeted. " Oh, you and the others want to know if I talked to Steven."   
  
" How'd you know?" he asked, looking at me.  
  
" It may have been five years, but I can still read you like an open book Rob." I said. He smiled.  
  
" You always could. But did you talk to him?"   
  
" Yes, but very briefly."   
  
" Oh."   
  
" What's up with him and Victoria?" I asked.  
  
" I donno. She's kinda nuts."   
  
" Rob, from what I hear kinda nuts is an understatement." I say. We begin walking towards the catering room.   
  
" Yeah. You could say that. I really don't know. Steven doesn't talk to us much anymore. He doesn't talk to anyone much anymore." Rob said. I just nodded. " It all started after you left."   
  
" I know."   
  
" He didn't talk to anyone that he didn't have to. You were his whole life Glory. He loved you."   
  
" Don't you think I fucking know that? It broke my heart to see the look in his eyes after I lost the baby. I couldn't stand it Rob. That's why I left."   
  
" Baby? What baby?" Rob asked, puzzled stopping where he was.  
  
" I was five months pregnant when the car accident happened Rob. We figured it would be best to keep it quiet until the time was right. Only Steven, Raven, Paul and I knew." I said with my head down, feeling tears stream down my face. " I thought Steven would tell you after I left."   
  
" No, he never said anything. I'm so sorry Glory. I never meant to...I didn't know." he said, putting his arm around me.  
  
" No, it's okay." I said. Rob looked at me and I looked up, seeing Steven standing at the end of the hall. 


	4. And all I want is you, and all I want is...

I stood there and watched as tears streamed down Glory's face. She glanced up at me with an expression of guilt. The others must finally know about the baby.   
  
" I'll leave you two alone." Rob said, he turned and walked towards the catering room. Glory never moved as I began walking towards her.   
  
" You never told them about the baby did you?" she asked quietly.   
  
" It hurt so much. I didn't think you would want our pain to be broadcast to the entire world." I said. She reached over and pulled me close. She put her head on my shoulder and sobbed as I just held her. It was all I could do to keep from crying myself. We just stood there, holding each other as if we were the only people left on earth.   
  
" I knew I'd find you with her." An angry voice roared from behind me. I turned to see Victoria, her face red in anger.   
  
" I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I knew you wouldn't understand." I said.  
  
" Just because some whore you used to fuck came back into your life you're just going to leave me?" she said. I walked over to Victoria and grabbed a handful of hair.  
  
" You never call Glory a whore again." I said pulling her down by the hair. " If anyone is a whore it's you Victoria." I said, standing over her. I let go of her hair and she fell to the floor. Glory came over and stood beside me. I took her hand and Victoria just looked up at us. " If you even think about harming a hair on Glory's head, I will find you and make you wish you were never born."   
  
" But Steven, I love you." Victoria said from the floor. " You loved me too remember?"   
  
" The only woman I've ever loved is standing beside me." I said. I felt Glory squeeze my hand gently and I squeezed back. We turned and left Victoria in a crying heap on the floor. Glory and I were back together and that's all that mattered to me.   
  
  
Author's note, I know this chapter is kind of short. I had a Math Midterm, so that kind of cut into the time I had to write. I think the next chapter will be the last one, unless I end up going to Raw and getting to see Steven in person, then I might make it longer. :) ttfn Heather. 


End file.
